The Dance
by Linstock
Summary: After a shipwide party, Captain Kirk sees something unexpected.


Title: The Dance

Author: Linstock

Characters: Spock/Uhura, Kirk, McCoy, and assorted crew.

Rating: G

Type: ST 09, Romance, fluff.

Warning: None

Summary: After a shipwide party, Captain Kirk sees something unexpected.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters or profit in from this writing.

A/N: Doing a picture and writing a story are separate things for me. I don't illustrate my stories and when I do a pic I feel no urge to write about it. But because I like to push myself (a bit) I decided the next pic I did, I'd try to write an accompanying story. This is the result. The picture came first and the story was built around it. This story is set after my fic "What the Doctor Knows" and reading that first may help with some of the detail.

Many thanks to SpockLikesCats for not only beta-reading but beta-viewing too. The pic about the tenth incarnation of this couple dancing … they must be tired by now!

**The Dance.**

**Prelude. **

The hottest stars are blue, cooler stars are white or yellow, but the most common and coolest stars are the long lived red dwarves. RTW 192033, isn't only a red dwarf, it's a flare star, emitting periodic gigantic flares that double its brightness in minutes. An early exploration tragedy and its dramatic colour, lead to RTW 192033 being known as the "Blood Star". Five planets orbit the Blood Star and the innermost two are tidally locked1 and astonishingly rich in rare metals.

The Enterprise is currently in orbit between the second and third planets, using the mass of Zebian,the large second planet, as a shield from the solar flares. Their mission is to conduct a detailed analysis of the flare cycles and their effects then determine the most productive approach to mining in this perilous environment.

Time was when this mission would have been assigned to a science vessel, but in the post-Battle of Vulcan universe, there are few science vessels - most have been refitted for military duty by a Federation struggling to rebuild its fleet. That intense, almost frantic, building is the reason such a risky, but potentially highly productive, mining venture is even being considered.

Space mining is isolated and dangerous and piracy has increased in direct proportion to Starfleet's decrease. Nonetheless, in a military sense at least, this is a relatively low-risk assignment and an opportunity for the Enterprise to finalise repairs and recuperate after the devastating encounter with the Noth2.

=/\=

James Kirk has never seen anything as awe inspiring as when the Blood Star "rises" from behind planet Zebian. The rising occurs on a 21.4-hour cycle and whenever possible Kirk is amongst those on the observation deck watching. At first, all is darkness, and then the dark disk of Zebian is limned by tendrils of gold, followed by a growing deep crimson blush. In slow increments the ruby blaze grows as the Blood Star slowly emerges, bathing everything in its infrared-rich red glow.

As Kirk sits, bathed in the ruby light, he experiences a simple, deep feeling of wonder and peace. The Blood Star is utterly beautiful … it's as simple as that.

=/\=

**The Party.**

Strangely, the ship's party was Spock's suggestion. Kirk explains this early in the evening when McCoy runs his finger around the inside of his collar and demands, "Whose bright idea was this, anyway?"

Kirk raises his eyebrows and replies, "You may not believe this, but it was Spock's."

"Damned hobgoblin," mutters McCoy. He pauses. "I didn't think this was his kinda thing - he certainly doesn't look comfortable." McCoy grins; evidently this thought gives him considerable pleasure.

Kirk looks across to where Spock stands stiffly in the corner of the rec room; he has to agree with McCoy. Spock has turned up, but he doesn't look like a happy Vulcan, if there even is such a thing. The Enterprise's first officer mingles in that "I-am-here-but-not-really-one-of-you" way of his; he doesn't drink, he doesn't dance, and he definitely appears to be a man who'd rather be elsewhere.

Kirk says, "Spock came to me a while ago and informed me a sufficient time had passed since our encounter with the Noth to 'show respect for the dead'. That it was 'a sound practice to hold a ship's party'. In fact he _lectured_ me," (Kirk and McCoy exchange sidelong glances; they've both had what they feel is more than their fair share of "Spock lectures" in the past few years) "About morale, mixing between departments, assisting the integration of the visiting mining consultants and improved crew cohesion and performance." Kirk turns and looks at McCoy. "So I got a crewmembers' panel together to plan and organise the event and they've done a good job. I suppose with one thing and another," Kirk shrugs, "I lost sight of the need for shipwide events."

"Couldn't they have decided on something that didn't involve wearing a collar and tie?" McCoy grumbles.

Kirk replies, "I suggested a toga party." He flashes his trademark wicked grin. "Nice and informal, but the female panel members were strongly in favour of something where they could dress up." He raises his eyebrows at McCoy. "You should be grateful that RTW-192033 was our destination - that's what saved you from wearing a formal uniform." McCoy shudders.

Kirk thinks it's pretty amazing that the number of the star of the system they're surveying covers the exact dates of the Prohibition era in the United States. This fact left Mr Spock noticeably unimpressed. Kirk received a mini–lecture on the probability of any random set of numbers relating to the date of some event somewhere. Nonetheless RTW-192033 was enough to cinch the deal – the letters and the date led the crew panel naturally to an Earth Roaring Twenties theme.

McCoy sighs, "I suppose it isn't so bad." He runs his finger around his collar again and says, "I just wish gangsters hadn't worn ties."

Kirk's gaze wanders around the room. The walls are an array of "aged" posters covering significant events of the period: the Christian Women's Temperance Union, Amendment 18 and its Volstead Act, famous gangsters like Al Capone and Dutch Schultz, John Biard's mechanical television system, Charles Lindbergh's solo flight in 1927 and the first flight of a liquid-fuelled rocket by Robert Goddard in 1926. In some ways the journey of the Enterprise began in the 1920s.

The committee aren't the only ones who have risen to the occasion during the preceding weeks there has been a general buzz of activity around the ship and Kirk had to admit that Spock was correct – planning the party was just what was needed.

In the gym the sounds of jazz had rung out as Ensign Chan, an ex-professional dancer, instructed her senior officers in the Charleston, quickstep and Black Bottom, her bird-like voice chanting, "rockstep, step, kick, back step. No, noo! Lieutenant Commander T'fl'ic, watch me, eight beats, one, two, rockstep…." echoed round the gym.

Later a bemused Kirk had spotted two of the engineers Charleston-ing their way down the corridor.

The lighting is muted and couples are already dancing. The ship's musicians are out in force - they've been rehearsing for weeks, at the moment, they're playing a jazzy, sliding rendering of Duke Ellington's "St. Louis Toodle-ee-Oo", which Kirk only knows because it was the music used for his dance lesson. Kirk wonders if this is the first time the Duke has been played on an Andorian Sienival3 … it is certainly … different.

Sulu looks particularly smart in his pinstriped suit and is displaying unexpected skill on the dance floor, while Chekhov looks scrubbed and boyish in his white linen suit. Spock has made an effort to dress for the night, wearing pleated black trousers, black shirt and a pin-striped vest, but the one who really stands out is Scotty in Plus Fours, argyle vest and a lurid plaid tam o'shanter. All he needs is a set of golf clubs. The female members of crew have really excelled: bobbed hair, marcel waves, low-waisted dresses and long strings of beads abound.

But ship's party or not, the Enterprise keeps operating, albeit with a skeleton crew. Just before shift change those on the next shift begin leaving the party in twos and threes; not long after, those who've recently come off duty sweep in, eager to catch up on the action.

A little while after the shift change, Kirk notices Spock's head lift as if he is scenting the wind; his eyes move towards the doorway. A flush of giggling young ensigns surge into the room and disperse. When Lieutenant Nyota Uhura steps into the doorway Kirk remembers why he so doggedly pursued her in the Academy.

She is beautiful. Her hair hangs over her shoulder in deep lustrous waves that catch the light. Although not strictly Roaring Twenties in style, her dress looks great. The fluid purple material seems to have been poured onto her, and run smoothly over her breasts and her slender body, to drip off her hips and form the irregular handkerchief hemline which swirls around her legs with every movement. Something on the dress's thin spaghetti straps flashes and sparkles and Kirks eyes are irresistibly drawn to a little knot of the same glittery stuff nestling between her breasts.

She walks across the room directly to Spock. As Nyota stands in front of him Spock's face takes on the softened expression he reserves for her alone. It fascinates Kirk how they manage to seem so close, so connected, when they don't even touch.

"Beats all, doesn't it?" says McCoy at Kirk's elbow.

Kirk just nods.

McCoy continues, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Now I can't understand how I could **not **have see it."

"It's like no one else is really here," says Kirk.

"Uh-huh," McCoy agrees, and he hums a few bars of "I Only Have Eyes for You".

=/\=

Kirk makes a few more circuits of the room, then it's "time for the Captain to leave". He can feel the party is ready to really kick off and all the crew requires is his and Spock's absence.

Uhura is on the dance floor just finishing an energetic Charleston with Ensign Chan when Kirk nods to Spock, who returns the nod. Kirk slips away. His last view of the party is Dr McCoy, dancing with pretty, long-limbed Lieutenant Donato from Engineering. McCoy is still tugging at his collar, whining. Kirk sees Donato reach up, loosen Bones's tie some more, and undo the top button of his shirt. McCoy smiles at her. She smiles back. _Well, well, she's evidently a woman of action - look out, Bones!_ thinks Kirk as he leaves.

=/\=

Kirk has reviewed the evening reports by now. As he walks down the corridor, "the Captain ensuring all is well", a feeling of gentle melancholy wraps around him. The "loneliness of command", he supposes. In the normal course of events he'd still be a junior officer singing inappropriate songs with Scotty and toasting Mr Braid, but not too much about the last four years has been normal.

His feet wander through the empty ship's corridors, and his mind wanders back to the party. He's left early because that's what the Captain does; he arrived early, not _too_ early, met and mingled … briefly … danced with the most senior and the most junior female crew members present and then left, so the crew could begin the _real_ party. Kirk sighs - no use wishing it was different - it's a simple fact that while the Captain and First Officer are in the room the crew is on good behaviour, which defeats the purpose of the gathering.

=/\=

Now his internal clock informs him it's almost time for the "Blood Star" to rise. He hopes to have the observation deck to himself - by the sound of the peppy jazz piped over the ship's communication speakers, the party is going full blast - but there's the possibility some couple has slipped away for some private time together. Because of this Kirk approaches the observation deck with quiet caution.

The entrance of the observation deck reminds Kirk of a holo theatre. There's the same double doorway and directly in front of this, a wide partition from floor to ceiling. This effectively screens the room from view and forces anyone entering to go either right of left.

Just as Kirk approaches the doorway the first dramatic strains of a tango ring out over the speakers.

Kirk warily peers around the partition into the observation deck.

What he sees is so unexpected he freezes, knowing he should leave, but he's unable … unwilling … to pull his gaze away.

=/\=

**The Dance**

Outside except for a sprinkling of distant stars, all is darkness. Zebian is a darker disk within the blackness

Spock is just visible close to the edge of the huge circular window, partly concealed in the shadows. Lieutenant Uhura stands in the softly lit central area of the observation deck, her arms stretched above her head, moving rhythmically. The motion ripples down her body, and her softly rotating hips make the hem of the dress swirl around her legs. Languidly extending one arm toward Spock, she beckons enticingly. The tall Vulcan moves toward her, his demeanour suddenly so focused he seems … threatening. They slowly circle one another, shoulder to shoulder, never once breaking eye contact.

Spock's tension shows in his jawline and the set of his shoulders, yet he moves with loose-limbed grace. Kirk has the distinct impression of an implacable predator stalking the delicate lieutenant.

The thought is startling ... _Is that how it it's been between them? Did Spock, then still an Academy professor, stalk and capture the lovely Uhura? _He can't say why, but Kirk has always assumed Uhura did the pursuing, but now, the other possibility seems ... feasible.

Kirk blinks when still facing the couple quickly step away from each other, the distance stretching taut between them. Unexpectedly they both move forward in a deep lunge, interlocking their arms before standing slowly. As they move apart, each draws a hand lingeringly down the other's arm. Spock suddenly grips Uhura's wrist … _she is captured _… spins her, catching her neatly around her slender waist and turning her to face him.

Her left arm moves to Spock's shoulder and her right hand grips his left at shoulder height. They move with rapid steps across the observation deck. When they halt Uhura half kneels, half curtsies, sliding one leg between Spock's while she gazes up at him. Kirk's stomach clenches at the picture they present. She slides back up into Spock's arms and they move across the deck in the opposite direction in a series of intricate crossing steps that Kirk can't even follow.

Kirk glances up; the lower rim of dark Zebian is licked by faint tendrils of gold, and a subtle halo of ruby light as the Blood Star heralds its rising.

The atmosphere in the observation room is washed with delicate ruby tint. Spock stands motionless, eyes half closed, as Uhura moves around him with twisting steps, swinging her hips and kicking her heels while trailing her hand across Spock's shoulders and then his chest.

_He may have captured her but now he is claimed_.

They move into the classic ballroom pose. Their eyes lock and they swirl around the deck. Then Spock stops abruptly and Uhura spins away from him. For a second before they finally part their fingertips touch; Kirk sees Spock's nostrils flare slightly then Uhura continues to spin along the deck away from him. Spock holds his stance with one arm outstretched, reaching, then straightens, turns abruptly, and walks away.

Kirk feels an ache in his chest. _Damn it, they're just dancing, why is it affecting me this way? _Then he realises. This is their story, the pursuit, the intense closeness, and then Spock and Uhura separated by an incomprehensible tragedy. Hadn't Spock turned away from Starfleet … and from her?

Kirk studies Uhura's face as she stands poised at the far side of the deck and watches Spock's retreating back; surely he isn't imagining the look of pain that flits across her features.

Then her expression becomes calculating and predatory; as slinky as a stalking cat, she moves across the intervening space and wraps her arms around Spock, pressing her cheek to his back, hands splayed on his chest and then smoothing down his arms.

_It seems Uhura does not cede what she has claimed without a fight._

Spock's head rolls back, his eyes shut - an aching moment of weakness. Then he snaps around and advances with rapid steps, causing Uhura to scuttle backwards, and drop to one knee.

_Damn, _Kirk thinks, _Spock's channelling Sarek_. Kirk considers S'chn T'gai Sarek, the most formidable man he's ever met, able to silence a room full of arguing diplomats and Star Fleet officers with one sweeping glance. Kirk hasn't seen this quality in Spock before, but here it is, the imperious and completely self-contained power.

Spock extends his arm; Uhura rubs her cheek on his palm and looks up with an expression of raw, demanding desire. Spock's jaw clenches and he takes a deep breath.

_Wo-ow, who is commanding who_?

The aura surrounding Zebian has intensified, now the distant stars seem red or golden.

Kirk watches, fascinated, as Spock grips Uhura's hand. As she rises to her feet, he reaches his arm as if to embrace her, but Uhura slips under his arm and then he slips under hers and they flow around each other, interweaving but never quite touching.

Kirk had witnessed Spock's return to the Enterprise. When he saw Uhura's smile of quiet joy reflected in the glass of the screen, he assumed all was well between them. But now he wondered … how had these two said what they believed were their final goodbyes? Was there anger and recrimination? Sharp words meant to slash the bond between them? Or just the bone- softening deep sadness of losing love?

Either way, Uhura was one of the first crew memebers to move onto the Enterprise … alone. Kirk didn't think she had left the vessel in the two weeks before departure. Uhura had known when Spock was forced to choose did not choose her first. How had they rebuilt, forgiven and reconnected?

So close but not conecting … Kirk shakes his head. _Get a grip, Jimmy, you're getting fanciful, too much Andorian ale and too many nights alone … this is __**just**__ a dance, that's all … a dance. _

It makes no difference, Kirk is still caught his imagined story. He breathes a soft sigh of relief when Spock firmly wraps his arm around Uhura's waist. She stops abruptly, pulled tight to his chest; he rubs his face softly against hers and she arches languidly backwards over his encircling arm, her hips pressed hard against Spock's pelvis until he pulls her upright, spinning her around. Her back is to his chest; her hands rest on his as they hold her hips and the couple half-slide, half-walk forward, their steps matching perfectly. Spock unexpectedly stops but Uhura keeps going. She is leaving him. Kirk watches, unreasonably saddened, as Uhura slips from Spock's reaching fingers … _It's just a dance, damn it _…

Kirk remembers McCoy's voice, "While you were playing soldier on Urturin2 and your ship was being blown all to hell, Lieutenant Uhura was badly injured - coffin- measuring bad - damn near died, _did_ die once and was revived … just. Spock saved her, Jim - he was willing to die with her rather than have her leave him. I know with all that Spock's lost it's gotta be hard … what am I saying - I can't even _begin_ to get my head around what he's lost and I was there, but Jim, he was needed her, he had command responsibilities …" McCoy's voice trailed away.

Kirk needs to address this with Spock and, damn, he doesn't want to, but he must, and soon.

Kirk is so lost in his thoughts he startles when Spock steps forward in a deep lunge, grasps Uhura's hands and spins her back into his arms. They flow around the room in a close embrace and stop just off centre of the large circular window.

Spock and Uhura turn slowly one more time and come to rest with left arms outstretched, their hands aligned. Uhura's back presses against Spock's chest and Spock's right hand is spread wide on her belly, holding her against him.

The Blood Star is rising, the golden tendrils stream into surrounding space; the bottom half of Zebian has a blazing aura and the whole observation deck is bathed in a deep ruby blush. Spock's pale skin is tinted red and Uhura seems to glow.

They hold their pose as the music fades. Their stance softens, their fingers loosely thread together and Uhura relaxes against Spock, her expression quietly happy. Spock's features are soft and intent. He brings their extended arms in to wrap softly around Uhura's torso and they continue to sway.

Behind them the Blood Star emerges from behind Zebian.

Uhura turns in Spock's embrace, cupping and stroking his face once before pulling him down into a deep lingering kiss.

A flare erupts from the Blood Star and the Enterprise's filters instantly respond. The observation deck seems consumed by dark fire.

But before then Kirk has silently slipped back into the real world and is walking thoughtfully through the corridors of the quieting ship.

The End.

If you want to see the picture responsible for this visit http colon double backslash linstock dot deviantart dot com backslash artbackslash The-Dance-263472090

OR just go to deviantart and search Linstock that will find me!

=/\=

1. Planets close to a red dwarf can become tidally locked with one side in perpetual daylight and the other in eternal night. This could create enormous temperature variations from one side of the planet to the other.(See wikipedia Red_dwarf)

2. See my story "What the Doctor Knows" for the encounter with the Noth and the inhabitants of Urturin . In this story Nyota is critically injured and Spock, acting Captain, saves her knowing if she dies he will too. Only Dr McCoy knew what was happening.

3. A musical instrument, I just made up, not usually used to play Prohibition-era jazz.

**A/N: *sigh* This all started because I had an illogical urge to see these two dance! Poor SpockLikesCats earned her beta credit the hard way on this one…she deserves a tango with Spock as a reward! Because this story is more "constructed" than usual it was more difficult to write so I'd love to hear your opinion on both the story and the pic and if it all worked.**


End file.
